Forgotten Memories
by dsmldejection
Summary: New Moon: Jake and Bella are out on the motorcycles. Bella gets hurt. What now? Will the Cullens be involved? Duh. How will Jake handle this? Rated T for mild language. I own nothing.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay, this first chapter is pretty much a starter. It's me basically quoting part of chapter eight of New Moon. I've only changed this end part here but there will of course be original stuff in the coming chapters. It's annoying even to me that I have to do this, but it's needed for you to know where we're at in New Moon and what's going on. Either way, I hope you enjoy. Also, if you haven't already, my other story, Forlorn is still there. I've not gotten much feedback, which is why I'm starting a new one, hopefully this one will go better. Let me know if you think I should continue, I promise there's greatness to come!

-dsmldejection

The voice in my head growled against the roar of the motorcycle.

Trying to focus, to not let the voice startle me, I relaxed my hand by tiny degrees. Suddenly, the gear caught and wrenched me forward.

And I was flying.

There was wind that wasn't there before, blowing my skin against my skull and flinging my hair back behind me with enough force that it felt like someone was tugging on it. I'd left my stomach back at the starting point; the adrenaline coursed through my body, tingling in my veins. The trees raced passed me, blurring into a wall of green.

But this was only the first gear. My foot itched toward the gearshift as I twisted for more gas.

"No, Bella!" the angry, honey-sweet voice ordered in my ear. "Watch what you're doing!"

It distracted me enough from the speed to realize that the road was starting a slow curve to the left, and I was still going straight. Jacob hadn't told me how to turn.

"Brakes, brakes," I muttered to myself and I instinctively slammed down my right foot, like I would in my truck.

The bike was suddenly unstable underneath me, shivering first to one side and then the other. It was dragging me toward the green wall, and I was going too fast. I tried to turn the handlebar the other direction, and the sudden shift of my weight pushed the bike toward the ground, still spinning toward the trees.

The motorcycle landed on top if me, roaring loudly, pulling me across the wet sand until it hit something stationary. I couldn't see. My face was smashed into the moss. I tried to lift my head, but two things stopped me. The snarling bike above me and the stinging, searing pain in my head. Okay, moving was definitely out of the question.

"Bella!" someone yelled above me. I wasn't sure, but I thought it was a combination of Jake and the velvety soft voice in my head. The weight above me was lifted, and then all went dark. I blacked out laying in the mossy grass, Jacob kneeling over me trying to help me.

JPOV

Bella crashed into the ground and I ran to her aid. When I pulled the bike off of her, her eyes snapped shut and she stopped moving. Moving my hand to check her head, I tried picking her up. When I moved my hand back from under her head, I saw the warm red blood covering it. Carrying her back toward the road, a woman appeared in front of me from out of nowhere.

"Give her to me, Jacob Black" her voice was beautiful but she smelled disgusting.

"Who the hell are you?" Why the hell did she think I was giving my sweet Bella to her?

"It's not important, but if you must know, I'm Edward Cullen's sister. She needs medical care _now._ Give her to me and I can help her." She held out her hands in a demanding way. Reluctantly, I handed her to Cullen. I knew her father was a doctor and she would probably prefer that over the hospital. Plus, Bella's truck was pretty far away and _her car was right there._

"_Go home now, we will let you know when she wakes up."_

_She ran off and I turned to gather the bikes. I threw the first and then the second into the bed, and then climbed into the cab. I would visit the Cullen's house tomorrow afternoon._

_A/N: Alright, I know, painfully short. I'm gonna update soon though. Lucky me, a whole three day weekend of nothingness for me to write during. You guys are so lucky that I don't have a life. Let me know if it's worth continuing. I'm gonna set the goal at ten reviews, just because I posted three chapters or so of the last story and only got ten for it. I know, there's not much to tell from, but I can assure you that it's gonna be pretty good, in my opinion. Let me know._

_-dsmldejection_


	2. Chapter 2

EPOV

I sat there, motionlessly, next to my sweet, innocent, beautiful Bella. I never thought this would happen. Why would she put herself in danger like that? I left so that she could be safe. She promised me she would be careful, and now here I sit by her limp, unconscious body. But I leave, and she befriends a werewolf. As far as we knew, he hadn't changed yet, but that may have been worse! One wrong move and she could have sent him into a blind, rage filled change. She would be killed! Luckily, somehow this hadn't happened yet. I remembered seeing her in Alice's vision. She was with that _idiot _werewolf Jacob Black.

She crashed her motorcycle-- the motorcycle that _he_ had given her-- and hit her head hard enough to knock her out. We were sitting in the living room of our new house in Denali and in seeing the horrific fortune, I ripped the door off of its hinges out of pure rage and started running. Alice caught up with me a few hundred miles later, Carlisle trying to stay in tow. I agreed to go to our old house with Carlisle and wait for her there. Alice would come with Bella within the hour of returning to Forks.

I sat alone in my dark room for what seemed like hours, anxiously awaiting their arrival. When I saw her, my heart sank. If my heart were beating then, it would have died. She was bruised and bloody all over, and the worst was that she was obviously in pain from the whole ordeal. But her scent. God, her scent. It took me all that I had not to suck her dry right there in front of my family. I had forgotten how luscious she smelled. I could see that Alice was struggling as well because her head was bent as far to the side as it could be, trying to put as much distance between her and the beautiful liquid that ran through Bella's veins. Carlisle instructed her to place Bella in my room and when she did so, she left and he went to work.

Now I waited all too impatiently for her to wake up. Carlisle had regrettably informed me that she may have some brain damage. I pushed the dismal thought out of my head and gently grabbed her hand. I rubbed soothing circles into it and hummed her lullaby, as she had always loved. My time with her was ruined by a loud knock at the door. I heard Alice answer and welcome Jacob inside. I winced at the fact that the unstable monster was here but regained my composure as he walked through the door of my room. God, what I wouldn't give to crush him.

He walked in silently and satin the available chair on the other side of the bed. His thoughts were horrific. I don't know why, but he was playing the crash over and over again in his mind. I wanted to strangle him.

I knew his question before it was asked. "How is she?" He asked with a slight crack in his voice. I hadn't realized how bad he felt about all of this.

"She hit her head pretty hard. She's unconscious right now, but stabilized" I tried to hold back the sob forming in the back of my throat. This seemed to take affect on him, for his heart skipped a beat and his breath caught in his throat.

"Why isn't she at the hospital? I realize that your father is a doctor, but is it really good for her to be here?" I could tell it was only compassion behind the question so I answered without anger.

"We've all talked to Officer Swan. Although he hates the idea of having me near her," I winced and he nodded, as if in agreement. Could he really know what I've done to her? "he thinks she is most, comfortable here. Also, she has Carlisle- my father's- complete attention."

He seemed to drink this in for a moment, and then asked the hardest question of all.

"She is going to be alright, isn't she? She's going to wake up." He leaned his head down and I thought of the best way for telling him. I noticed the last part was a statement, as if he knew he was right. Poor, stupid little pup.

"She may have brain damage. That is, _if _she wakes up." His head lifted and sobs escaped his mouth. A lonely tear streaked his face.

"No. No! I didn't mean for this to happen! Sh- she wasn't supposed to get hurt! I was just trying to cheer her up! It was what she wanted to do!" He started to shake and I braced myself. I knew if I couldn't calm him down, he would change right here next to her. And I wouldn't have that.

"Calm down! You don't want to do that here." I internally cursed myself for raising my voice. I was trying to calm him, not push him farther. He looked at me with a questioning look. I glared at him and he stood to leave. Jesus, I'm going to get her killed.

"I- I don't feel so good." He stepped out the door and I listened for his thoughts. They consisted of nothing but profanities, naturally. Stupid, naive dog. He let himself get a mile away from the house, when it happened. He changed and I tried to block his thoughts out.

He didn't come back. Days went by and she didn't wake up. I would weep dry tears sometimes, but knowing I was not alone in this house, I tried to keep my composure. Charlie would visit sometimes. He never missed a chance to throw me a hate-filled glare. I saw in his thoughts how Bella had reacted to my leaving. I noticed that after a few visits, he realized that there was nothing he could do and it was just too painful for him to be here. His visits became less and less frequent. At one point, Carlisle came in and lessened her morphine drip. He said that it had been long enough that she could be less sedated. I was glad hearing this, seeing it as a step forward to her waking up. I never hunted. Leaving her side was unthinkable. What would happen if I left her and she woke up? Carlisle warned me this might not be smart, but I shook him off. No, I wouldn't leave her.

About two days later, while I was humming her lullaby, she smiled. She didn't open her eyes or anything, just flashed a beautiful, breathtaking smile. I'm sure I looked like an idiot when she did this, because I smiled even larger than she did and hummed a bit louder. Hours later, her eyes fluttered open revealing the pools of her perfect chocolate brown eyes. She seemed scared seeing me, so I leaned away and waited for her to say something. I was sure it was my black eyes that startled her.

A few seconds later, she breathed "Edward." I smiled hearing her say my name and she returned my smile.

She sat up and looked around, most likely trying to figure out where she was. Then all at one, she seemed to realize what had happened.

Frantically, she looked around and yelled out "What happened! Where's Jake?" she looked back to me and blinked hard, noticing who she was talking to. " Edward." she said again. I caught the slight question at the end of her rant and I smiled.

"I'm so sorry, Bella. I never should have left. I- I thought it would be good for you." I paused gauging her reaction. She still looked dazed so I added something that stunned her completely. "I love you, Bella Swan."

She turned toward the wall and whispered so quiet that without my enhanced hearing, I wouldn't have been able to hear. "I'm dead. Crap, why did I have to die? What will Charlie do?"

I laughed and she turned to me. "You're not dead. Just hurt. What were you doing? How could you do that to me?" She grimaced and I waited quietly for an explanation.

"Why do _you _care? You left. What I did was of no concern to you." She turned her head back toward the window and pouted.

"On the contrary, you promised me that you would stay safe. When you didn't, what did you expect me to do? Let you die with that fool, Black?" Her expression darkened and I readied myself for the worst. The worst, of course, would be her telling me she hated me and asking me to stay out of her life. I would, of course, do as she wished and leave without a fight. But hearing it would still break my heart.

"Do _not _come back to me and start insulting my friends. You have no right to talk bad about him. He has done nothing wrong to you. He picked me up when I fell--" her voice was strained as she struggled through the tears to continue "--when I fell, when _you _left." Another stab to my already dead heart. But there was no order to leave. I took her pause as a chance to speak.

"Your _friend _is a werewolf. He could kill you if you simply looked at him the wrong way. And as for me leaving, I'm sorry. I thought that I was doing you good by leaving. But now I see that neither of us can live without the other. Believe me, it will never happen again. That is, if you want me back in the first place."

Her face was blank. I noticed I just told her that Jacob was a werewolf as if it were something that wasn't completely insane. Untold amounts of time went by while she tried to make sense of everything.

"Jacob, is a werewolf?" She seemed to be asking herself and me. I laughed and nodded my head. "Where is he? Does he know I'm okay?"

"Jacob only visited once. He asked about you, and at the time, we weren't sure if you had brain damage. He got mad and left. He changed for the first time after that, and hasn't come back since."

"What about Charlie? Where is he? Has he come to visit?" Her voice sounded pained, but I could tell she was trying to stay strong.

"Charlie is back to his normal life. He visits sometimes, but not as much as he used to. As a matter of fact, he'll most likely be visiting today." She smiled in hearing this and I hugged her, smelling her hair in doing so.

"_I love you Edward." I smiled hearing those sweet words. She pulled away and smiled. I kissed her and we sat for hours, enjoying the silence._

_A/N: Alright, there you go. Not much of an author's note for this one. Just going to let you know that I'm going back to work on Forlorn, and updates will be happening, but maybe not as frequent as you would like. Thanks for reading. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW!_

_-dsmldejection_


	3. Chapter 3

BPOV

After checking me over, Carlisleleft to make a phone call. Edward stayed with me the entire time, usually just staring into my eyes. We talked a bit, but not much. He asked me what I was doing in my spare time before the accident. I gave him a very generalized version of my time without him. Leaving out the illusions and depression, of course. He would have just beaten himself up further if he knew about that.

He told me what he had occupied himself with. To both of our embarrassment, he had attempted to track down Victoria. I was embarrassed because although he left, he still never ceased attempts to protect me. He, of course, was embarrassed for his failing in the process.

A few moments later, Carlisle returned.

"I called your father. He is thrilled that you're awake, naturally. He'll be on his way for a visit as soon as his shift at the station is finished." He flashed a warm smile and I thanked him, not knowing what to say.

He left then, back to his study, and Alice popped in soon after.

"Hi Bella! I'm so glad you're awake. We've all been very worried. What were you thinking?" I grimaced and Edward shot her a threatening look. She frowned and came to sit down. "I'm sorry, I just-- you don't know what it was like for Edward and I. We don't see you for the longest time--" Alice gave Edward a look that was hard to miss, "-- and then the first we see of you is on a motorcycle with a _mutt_..." She didn't continue, merely staring at her feet as if they were a new found toy.

"Thank you, Alice. If it weren't for you and your abilities, I would be dead. I owe my life to you." We smiled in unison and Alice giggled.

"Oh, that's impossible, you've already given it to Edward!" I smiled, as did Edward and he leaned forward to give me a light peck on the lips. I wrapped my hands around the back of his head and forced him to deepen the kiss. Alice politely stepped out to give us some time alone. I had forgotten how wonderful he was. Just touching him sent me in a whirlwind that I had no desire to escape from. I pulled away and smiled, clearly pleased with his returning.

At about six that night, Charlie visited, giving me a hug so hard that I was forced to tell him to ease up. He stepped back and gave a quick glare to Edward, which only made me want to smack him. Looking him over, I was instantly terrified. Charlie _hates_ Edward. Charlie was still in his uniform. That means... he still has his gun. I wasn't worried about Edward getting hurt. That would be silly; it's impossible. I was worried that he _wouldn't_get hurt. Charlie would see he was indestructible and the Cullens would have to move.

"Where are your things? You_ are_ready to come home, aren't you?" My heart dropped. I couldn't leave now. I had been without Edward for so long now, that I didn't even want to sleep in fear that he would vanish again. Luckily, Carlisle stepped in at a perfect time. My lifesaver.

"Actually, Charlie, she's still pretty tired. I doubt she could stand up at the moment." They both looked to me and I shrugged.

"I guess I should give it a try." I pushed back the sheets and Edward, clearly worried, looked to me in agony with fear that I would hurt myself again. I swung my legs over to the edge and inched to the side of the bed.

Once my feet touched the cool wooden floor, I pushed my butt gently off of the bed. Once standing, I felt fine. Charlie smiled, happy that he was right versus a doctor and that he could take me home. But all too suddenly, I felt my balance failing. I swayed to the left and right and while trying to steady myself, I saw Alice appear in the doorway, out of sight, having had seen me falling in a vision, most likely.

I felt the air rushing past my face as I started to tumble towards the floor. I stuck my arms out in front of me to protect myself as much as possible. But, of course, Edward, conveniently positioned right next to me, placed his strong hand under my chest, and held me in mid air. Fortunately, he had been standing close enough to me that his stunning speed was masked. He pulled me up into his arms and placed me back into the bed. I looked to Charlie and made my eyes look apologetic to mask my inner feeling of rejoice.

"Umm, well, alright. I'll check up on you in a few days and see if you're ready to come home. For the time being, be careful. Be good. I'll be back." He turned to leave and I smiled at Edward. He laughed and put up his finger for me to wait.

"Edward," Charlie called, "I'd like to speak to you out here." I looked confused as Edward walked out the door. When he returned, he was chuckling while I was still clueless.

"There will be no funny business from me. I had to convince him I wasn't sleeping in the same room as you-- which technically I will never actually be able to do even if I wanted to-- and I will be careful around you, not careful for my personal well being, but that you don't get hurt." I rolled my eyes and he laughed again.

"Sir yes sir" I grunted playfully, placing my hand in a salute and giggling. Charlie overreacts way too much. It's really just ridiculous most of the time.

After that, Esme came up to the room, a large tray of food in her hands. She had made me a beautiful looking pasta and a wonderful meat sauce as well as a salad and garlic bread. I was sure I wouldn't finish it, but she didn't want to hear it. I laughed as she left and stuffed myself with the ridiculous amount of food.

Once the leftovers were taken away, Edward began humming my lullaby and I-- reluctantly-- fell asleep. That night I didn't dream. More importantly, I didn't have nightmares as I had been accustomed to the last few months.

I woke late in the day with Edward lounging on the bed next to me, always over the sheets so I wouldn't freeze, looking out the window. He looked at me, noticing I was awake and smiled my favorite crooked smile.

The day went the same as before. Esme brought me breakfast-- a giant stack of pancakes with strawberries-- and after taking a human minute Edward and I sat in his room.

All at once, he grew very tense. I saw his hand tighten into a fist and a vein stuck out in his neck. I asked him what was wrong, but he wouldn't tell me. About a half an hour later, Edward excused himself and left the room to a place unknown to me. He was gone for about fifteen minutes when I started to worry. After a long debate with myself, I pushed back the covers and inched off the bed. My balance had returned somewhat, so I was able to make it to the door without falling on my face.

When I reached the bedroom door, I peaked out to the main hallway, and then walked further down the hall, towards the staircase. On the way there, I looked into the bedrooms which I passed. Nobody was here, as far as I could tell.

I shuffled slowly to the base of the stairs and saw Edward at the door, speaking to somebody of tremendous size who I did not recognize. After eavesdropping for a few minutes, I heard that they were arguing about something.

I started concentrating on the mysterious visitor. I was sure it was a male. I had never seen a woman that large and masculine in my life. He seemed to remind me faintly of someone, but I couldn't clearly identify him. Puzzled, I started my way down the stairs, practicing extra care for my balance.

Once I was a few steps down and closer to the conversation, I heard his voice. He was yelling now, very loudly I might add. As I inched closer, I could see he was shivering. Not a cold sort of shivering despite his lack of shirt, but a heavier, scarier looking tremor.

Now nearly at the base of the stairs, I could tell quite clearly who was visiting. My heart jumped seeing him and this caught Edward's attention. Apparently, my slow approach had not been noticed to him from his extreme concentration. But now my heavily beating heart was hard to miss on his account, I imagined.

He turned his head for one second, and then it happened.

The man tensed and was clearly ready to spring. Edward jumped un him, sending him flying back out of my sight into the front yard.

"Jake." I gasped. "_No_."

A/N: Oooh, cliffy, huh? Anyone surprised? Did ya expect to have Jake back? Does my writing suck? Hah, kidding. But I want your opinion. I hear comments that I'm really descriptive, and others that say I rush through parts without explaining enough. I can see both of those as true. Anyone agree? Disagree? Other thoughts? I'd loveto know! Maybe I can improve in some way! Lemme know. Also, guesses for what will happen? Anyone? I think it's obvious, but I'm the writer and I know what happens already so, what? Is it obvious to everyone? I want to hear from you!

Love you guys!

-dsmldejection


	4. Myspace Ad

A/N: To start off, this has nothing to do with this story. I just wanted to make an update and didn't want to make it on the top or bottom of the next chapter...

I have recently been at work on something other than writing. I know, I know, why must I waste my time on things other than writing? Could it possibly be so important as to prolong our future reading material??

Yes. Yes it is.

I've been to work on two things. First, which I started at about midnight 6/7/08, is a myspace. This myspace is devoted to the Twilight series, movie, and both my and socialxxhazard's fanfiction. I think for something that's only lived for about 18 hours or so, it's pretty dang cool. I hope that you will all check it out. Add us if you have a myspace. Message us letting us know what you like. Anything! I just think you should look at it. I wouldn't want all of my hard work to go to waste! (So NOT grovelling now)

The url is (of course starting with myspace...):

/twilightfantiction

Easy to remember, right? God, I hope so.

Also, I've thought of another possible story. Here's all I got so far:

Bella actually goes to college as a human with Edward.

There's the usual college stuff, blah blah blah.

Then, something happens. Not telling you in case I do continue it.

School is stressful enough, grouped with trying to study for an exam, for example, while the beautiful and amazing Edward Cullen is smelling you and twirling your hair...

And you can choose! Two things actually...

She will have to be changed, indefinitely. During the first year? At the end of the first year? Your choice.

And, of course, I want you to tell me whether or not I should start it in the first place.

Please, let me know. I'll accept reviews who are and aren't anonymous and private messages, messages on the instant messenger and myspace messages. Anything, just let me know. And so that the story isn't completely spoiled, I won't let you know what decision won unless you verbally get on your knees and beg me.

Let me know!

Thanks,

dsmldejection

ps: I promise I will update soon, and I apologize to those of you who saw I updated and were tricked into reading this piece of crap. (Teeheehee)


	5. Chapter 4

_Flashback: __Edward turned his head for one second, and then it happened. The man tensed and was clearly ready to spring. Edward jumped on him, sending him flying back out of my sight into the front yard._

"_Jake." I gasped. "No."_

BPOV

I ran to the door, nearly tripping on the last step. I steadied myself and sped up, hoping I could stop whatever was happening. I had just reached the door when I heard a deafening crash ahead of me. Looking onto the scene, I saw each of the Cullens standing at the ready, making sure Edward knew they could step in when needed. I could only see flashes of the fight itself from the amazing speed that it occurred. One thing I saw scared me so much I had to grab hold of the doorway. What flashes of Edward I saw, he was circling and attacking a monstrous wolf. His words immediately flashed through my mind.

"_Your _friend _is a werewolf. He could kill you if you simply looked at him the wrong way."_

That wolf was Jacob. And Edward was attacking Jacob. Why would he do this? He knows Jake means a lot to me. Why would he be trying to kill him?

Edward appeared again in front of the Jake-wolf. He threw a punch right into his muzzle, which threw Jacob into a nearby tree. An explosion-like crash rang out through the property. Jacob collapsed to the ground and Edward walked slowly towards him. Edward was going to kill him. He didn't have a chance. I had to stop this.

Gathering my thoughts, I stepped onto the porch. Everyone was so engulfed in the fight that they didn't even notice my presence. I stepped out into the yard and bolted.

"Stop! Stop it right now! You can't do this!" I yelled over and over again. Still, nobody took notice. I was now a few yards from the fight. Edward jumped on top of Jacob and Jacob shook him off, sending Edward a few feet from me. He landed in a crouched position and sprang again. Tears streaked my face as I neared the chaos. Once again, my racing pulse gave me away. Looking to my left, I saw Alice's head flicker to the side, seeing me and ruining my plan. She was at my side at once, holding me to her in an inescapable grasp. I yelled at her.

"Alice get off of me! I need to stop them! Edward will kill him!" Sobs broke out from my lips as Edward smashed his fist into Jacob's side for a second; third time. Alice nodded, understanding my dilemma. She let me go and appeared seconds later behind Jacob. She grabbed him up from the ground into the same hold I was last in and pulled him away. Edward paused, clearly upset that Alice stepped in. I was behind Edward now, placing my hand lightly on his shoulder. Without thinking, he swatted me back, sending me several yards back. I cried out from the pain in my head. This seemed to snap him out of his trance. He turned and a look of horror smothered his face. I forced myself up to my feet as he appeared at my side.

"Bella! Oh Bella, I'm so sorry! Oh god, Bella." He placed his arms around my waist and I shoved him off. I started running back to Jacob. Alice was slowly losing her grip on the blood- smeared wolf. Having seen Edward hit me sent him into another rage fueled tremor. He jumped out of her hold and ran towards Edward, who had crouched back into a menacing stance. When the wolf passed, I held out my hand and let it streak the distance of his back, from his head down to his tail.

"Stop." I murmured just loud enough for everyone to hear. He stopped a few feet from my outstretched hand and turned, apologetic eyes catching my terrified stare. Alice appeared next to me just before the blackness covered my sight, sending me into a sleep I had not wanted.

My words came even to a surprise to me. "Please, for me."

Jacob howled and ran off into the woods. I fell backwards and Alice grabbed me and scooped me up into her arms, walking straight towards Edward who was holding back a sob for my unconscious form.

* * *

When I woke I was back in Edward's room, enveloped comfortably in the plush, golden sheets once again. Remembering what had happened, I looked to my left and saw the IV placed neatly into my vein and winced.

I looked to my right and saw Edward. He looked remorseful, to an extent I couldn't identify. A tear streaked down my cheek and he gently wiped it away with the back of his finger. I flinched back, afraid that he would be mad at me. I had placed myself in danger again and to protect an enemy of his, worst of all.

"I- I'm sorry. I doubt you ever could, but please, forgive me for what I did. It was, inexcusable." He looked down and rubbed his hands together, still staring at his feet.

"What? Why are you apologizing? I was dumb enough to put myself in the middle of it. If anything, I deserved it."

He looked up suddenly and yelled "how could you say that? I hit you! I hit you hard enough to send you back five yards! I am a horrible monster and you place yourself in blame?" I flinched back again and he quieted. We both knew what I wanted to ask, but I wouldn't anger him further by showing my care. He sighed and looked up. His eyes were egging me on to talk.

I let out a heavy sigh as well and spoke. "What happened?"

"Jacob came to visit you earlier when I stepped out. I knew he would be coming, so I wasn't surprised to see him. When I answered the knock at the door-- quiet enough so that you wouldn't hear-- Jacob tried to push me to the side. I know how unstable he is. I simply told him I didn't think it was wise for him to come up and see you, remembering the day he came when you were still out of it and he almost changed right there in the room."

"He wha--" he cut me off and I nodded. He hadn't told me _that _before.

"He got mad again and started yelling. I was trying to shoo him outside so we could talk outside of a hushed tone, but he wouldn't have that. About then is where you stepped it. Seeing you made him so upset that he was about to pounce, so I pushed him back into the yard. He changed and well, the rest I'm sure you saw."

I looked down, ashamed at myself for thinking Edward would attack _anyone _unless they were a threat to his family.

"Thank you." I looked up to him and smiled. He answered me by kissing me, this time not making me deepen it, but doing so himself. I knotted my fingers in his hair and my heart rate sped up. I could feel it thumping in my chest, trying desperately to escape its prison. Edward chuckled against my lips and pulled away. I smiled and he held my hand, looking out the window to the undisturbed scene of the vast forest framing his home.

An hour passed and Carlisle came in. I was worried to hear what he had to say. The last time I had been attached to an IV I might have had brain damage. What could I have done now?

"Hello, Bella. Edward. How are you feeling?" He smiled and I thought, trying to assess my own damage.

"Well, I don't feel much of anything at the moment. Thanks to the heavy drugs." I laughed, as did he. Edward joined in and then it got eerily quiet.

"What's wrong with me this time?" Of course, I always had to be the one to ask the hard questions.

"Well, the smack itself didn't do much damage, luckily. Just a bruise or two on your chest. What really did the damage was the landing, as it always does." Edward was looking down shamefully once again. All I wanted to do was to wrap my arms around him and let him know I was all right. But I felt that what he needed now was to sulk a bit and then I would step in.

"It wasn't really anything serious. Your spinal chord and spine are fine. You only fainted from the extreme psychological stress and a miss-sent message to your brain. You probably will be taken off of the IV in a few hours. We, of course, just didn't want to put you in any more pain than necessary." He smiled and I thanked him. He left then, giving Edward and I some time to straighten things out.

"You know I'm not mad at you." I smiled and he looked up.

"Well you should be. It would be the normal thing to do.

I smiled and returned in a playful tone, "Well there's really nothing _normal _about our relationship at all, is there?" His eyebrow raised and he smiled.

"I suppose you're right." We quieted and I decided I had to break the silence. I twiddled my fingers, thinking of something to say. Questions of Jacob filled my head. Where was he now? Does he hate me? So many questions. But I felt like all of these wouldn't be the best idea. But with my newly formed question, I hoped Edward would answer them all without me asking.

"You know, I'm going to have to see him eventually." We both knew who I was talking about. His lips pressed into a hard line and his eyes measured my own expression.

"I don't want you anywhere near him. Didn't you hear me before? He could kill you! And then what would happen? I would be forced to kill him and the treaty would be broken. We would have to move or fight and--"

"What are you talking about? What treaty? What do you mean fight?" My voice grew slowly more and more concern filled, causing it to rise until I was practically yelling in a high pitched tone that hurt even my ears.

He sighed. "As you know from Jacob's little tell-all story from the beach that night, werewolves and vampires are enemies. The only reason we can live here is the fact that we only feed on animals. If we were to feed on a human or attack the pack, the treaty would be broken. They would want a fight to the death to protect their people. We would fight or run, probably run now that you are involved. I would never put you in danger unnecessarily, as you know." I nodded and looked down.

"What if I was supervised? On... _your _land. I just... I need to talk to him. I'm afraid he's blaming himself for everything that has happened to me in the last few days. I don't want him to do anything rash. And... If you're enemies, he must not approve of _us. _Couldn't we try, Edward? Please?"

I could tell it was killing him for me to feel like this. I was winning this battle. Whether he liked it or not. He looked back to the window, deep in thought, and I stared with pleading eyes into the back of his head.

"I'll try. But you're not getting any privacy or alone time or anything. I will have to be able to hear you _and _him. And in case he starts losing it I have to be able to step in to get you out of there." I smiled and he pressed his lips into a hard line, shaking his head.

"Thank you, Edward. I love you." I kissed him and once I started feeling dizzy, he pulled away.

"I love you too, Bella."

A/N: All righty. Yeah, nothing really to say. Just let me say that so far most people have told me either via myspace or PM that they wouldn't prefer to read the college fanfic, so there's low chance I'm going to do it. Anyways, it will give me more time for this and Forlorn.

Also, as the last chapter which was an authors note said, I have created a myspace for fanfiction. I've been staying up until two AM every night since making it to update and tweak and fix, and I have to say it looks pretty cool. I really hope you'll check it out. Most of the profile views have been ME looking for things to update so, yeah, please?

Thanks,  
dsmldejection


	6. Chapter 5

BPOV

Here I sat, alone in a spare room in the Cullen house. In it was a large, oak table and five chairs, and like most of the others, one of it's walls was made of glass. I strummed my fingers nervously against the table top in anticipation for my guest who was supposed to be here 15 minutes ago. '_Where is he?' _I thought. Edward had positioned himself outside of the room's door; a body guard for his beloved inside. I heard a loud and obnoxious knock at the front door. Edward let out a long held breath and left to answer the door. I waited for Jacob to come in for another few minutes. I pictured Edward and Jake standing on either side of the front room exchanging glares and calling each other insulting names.

The door opened and there stood a serious looking Jacob, alongside a disgusted looking Edward. It was obvious he was not breathing. Edward growled under his breath and then flinched. A look of agony crossed my own eyes when I saw Jacob smile from Edward's reaction as he closed to door quietly. _What is Jacob up to now?_

Silently, he moved across the room, not making a sound, and sat in the chair opposite me. I wondered how _he_ was so quiet while I stomped around everywhere like a pack of elephants. He looked at me and smiled, as did I. We sat in silence for the first few minutes, gauging our reactions to each other. Knowing our small amount of time provided, I broke the silence.

"Hi, Jake." He smiled politely.

"Hey." We both went silent again for what seemed like forever. I twiddled my fingers and let out a heavy sigh.

"I... I've missed seeing you." I whispered, looking up from my fingers. He looked down, clearly frustrated and I cocked my head to the side in question.

"Bella, we can't do this. You... you've obviously chosen that leech--" I flinched and he frowned. "_Edward _instead of me. We can't be friends anymore. You can't have it both ways. I'm sorry." I frowned and tried --unsuccessfully-- to hold back the waterworks. He frowned and we both looked down again. The silence went on again and I broke it, _again._

"Do you blame yourself for what happened?" I could tell by his reaction that this question hit home for him. He answered without looking up.

"You don't know what it was like to see you like that. Broken and unconscious on the side of the road... for something_ I _did for you. And then, when I came that day. You were still out of it, and Edward told me that... that you might not wake up..." He was shivering now and his hands were gripped into tight fists. He was breathing strongly through his nose, as if he had just run miles and was now out of breath. If I didn't calm him down quickly, Edward would end the meeting and I wouldn't see Jacob again. I tried to lighten the mood.

"How's the Rabbit coming along?" He looked up and shook his head.

"I haven't had any time to work on it. We're out on patrol every night, and I try to catch any sleep I can during the day. Basically, when I'm not eating or sleeping, I'm out in the forest." I frowned at him and looked over him for the first time. He had grown considerably large since I had last seen him. His hair was cut short in a buzz and he was muscular, like Emmett. Seeing his face, I almost let a sob escape. He had dark circles under his eyes and he looked as though he'd aged 30 years over night. This was killing him. What ever "patrolling" consisted of, was going to drive him to his grave. I had to say something.

"You look horrible. I can't stand seeing you like this. You look like you've not slept in months and you... you're just not Jacob anymore. You, you're--"

"A monster?" He cut me off and I was upset about it.

"You know for a fact I didn't mean that, Jake. I was going to say you're _exhausted_. You're not a--" He cut me off again, this time yelling.

"I'm not a monster? Is that what you were going to say? How could you possibly mean that? I'm a mutant! I'm not human at all, and now, that is _all_ I want. To be human. To not have to worry about my temper. To be able to go to college and have a life and escape from that hell you call La Push! I'm going to die here, when ever that happens! I'm stuck here until I can stop changing." He looked down and a sob escaped his mouth.

"What do you mean, 'whenever that happens'? What aren't you telling me, Jacob?" He looked up, a tear streaking the side of his face.

"I don't age." He looked down again. I stood from my chair and walked to his side, wrapping him in a hug as tight as I could squeeze. Jacob was just a kid. He was even younger than me! How could somebody let him go through this? He didn't deserve this. _Nobody_ did, for that matter.

"Oh, Jacob." We hugged each other for another ten minutes, just enjoying each other's company. I wondered what he was thinking. I knew it had to be something bad or stressful, because he was shivering again. I hugged him tighter, as if trying to keep him held together. Just like he had done for me those few, long weeks ago. We both cried silent tears. I heard something crash against a wall a few rooms over. I flinched and Jacob jumped up from his chair. I tried calming him.

"Jacob, it's all right, sit down." The tremors grew faster and larger and I backed to the window, bracing myself. Edward slammed the door open and pulled Jacob out of the room. I followed after them, tripping several times, and lost them immediately. Jacob's weight and size slowed Edward down, but not enough. I stopped in front of Jasper's room and looking in, I saw what looked like a bed in a million pieces on the floor. Jasper lie on the floor on his hands and knees and Alice knelt over him, rubbing large circles into his upper back. Alice looked up at me with apologetic eyes and smiled a small, clearly faked smile.

"Alice, what's wrong with Jasper?" I could see now he was out of breath, one hand clutching his head.

"The emotions are driving him wild. What ever went on in there was not good for him." Edward had told them not to listen. I frowned, knowing _I_ brought this upon him. Turning back towards the stairs, I muttered "Tell Edward I left." I saw her nod in the corner of my eye and I ran out to my truck and drove away. Jacob and Edward were nowhere to be seen. I could only hope they weren't fighting. For Jacob's sake.

A/N: Okay, three things. First, did everyone catch why Edward flinched and Jacob smiled? I didn't tell you, I just wanted to know if anyone remembered from the story what Jacob'd had so much fun doing. Any guesses? I'll let you know top of the next chapter.

Two, ok so as you can see at the end there, Bella obviously thinks of Jacob way less capable as we all know he is. She's so... interesting. Isn't she? --cough stupid cough-- Will she ever learn?

Three, I well I was about to write that I don't know how much longer I can carry on this story, but then I got an idea. I'm gonna tell you right here, the ending is going to upset some people. If you fear being upset, don't read the rest of this story. Anyone want a hint? Okay, Bella will learn something more about Jake... Okay, so that's all I'm gonna give you so that I don't spoil it.

Okay, so that's it from me, I have to go write down the end of this story so I don't forget.

Thanks,

-dmsldejection


	7. Chapter 6

A/N: Just a quick one... yeah so Edward flinched in the last chapter, as I hope some of you remembered, Jacob would picture how horrible Bella looked while Edward was gone. He felt all upset that he tried to do "what was best for her" and failed so miserably. Enjoy!  
-dsmldejection

Over the next month, I clung to Edward's side at all times. He seemed considerably more stressed over that time, but wouldn't let me know what it was. At the start of the month, all seemed fine. We would go to school, sit with Alice at lunch, and he would spend the night with me as always. On the rare sunny days, the Cullens would be absent, most likely on a hunting trip. Edward would be waiting in the parking lot at the end of the day and he would drive me home. I would spend weekends at their house, most of the time and we went to the meadow and they played baseball. All was back to normal. Nobody mentioned that horrid time where Edward left, and I was glad it was like that. I was happy.

But all too abruptly, that changed. Edward seemed distant again. As if there was something in his conscience that was keeping him from being his normal self. He rarely laughed; just smiled and went back to his thoughts. I was forced to worry about what was wrong with him. The thought of him leaving was a constant, now. No matter how hard I tried to be optimistic, I just couldn't do it. Not when everyone else was miserable.

Jasper stayed away from me more than he had in the beginning. I felt like we'd been progressing, like he was getting more in control of himself. Now he sat on the far corner of the lunch table, opposite from me. The family was absent more and more often. It seemed like they were always hunting. Emmett now picked me up and drove me home. Mentioning that, I _did _seem to be spending more and more time with Emmett. On hunting trip days he would pick me up and spend the day with me until Charlie came home. He would follow me around while I did my errands and talked to me while doing so. I actually enjoyed the extra time with him. But I could see it was all a strain. And I missed Edward. Emmett was clearly hunting less then the rest were. I felt guilty noticing this, but he would brush it off as if it didn't matter at all. _Me? Hunt? Nah, I'd rather not, anyway. So what's up with you?_ That was the only explanation. He was avoiding the conversation. They were hiding something from me. I could feel it.

Friday was usual. It was sunny, to my dismay. So as usual, Emmett was in the drive way to pick me up. I climbed into the Volvo and seeing his eyes startled me. They were pitch black, as if he hadn't hunted in weeks. I tried to ignore it and hoped he would hunt this afternoon. He dropped me off at the school without saying a word and drove off before I could thank him, as I always did. _Strange,_ I thought. I went through the day and found myself waiting in the parking lot for ten minutes. I turned down several offers for a ride home. I did so, knowing I had a shift at Newton's waiting for me today.

Finally, after the parking lot had nearly cleared, Emmett arrived, pulling smoothly into the space next to me. I got in and looked to him to ask him what was up. And I saw his eyes again. They were still dark, possibly darker than earlier. I took a deep breath and buckled myself in. Emmett knew my work schedule now, so I didn't need to remind him of my shift. He pulled up to the store and I got out. He did too, and I asked him why.

"Don't I always?" He smiled and I nodded.

"Um, yeah." I smiled back. _Why doesn't he just go hunt?_

I stood at the cash register while Emmett sat at the edge of the little bar at the back of the store. He looked frustrated, so I tried to leave him alone. I watched as a red Honda Accord pulled into the parking lot. An old man walked in to the store, a strong wind blowing into the store. It all happened so quickly then.

Emmett appeared next to the man and I heard him snap his frail neck. A sickening crack ran through the store. He did the same to the Newtons and drank them. I stood behind the counter in horror as I watched Emmett throw away what they had all worked so hard to achieve. He turned to me and smiled, walking slowly towards me. I watched as Rosalie's BMW pulled up outside and Edward and Rose stepped out. Edward appeared at my side, pulling my legs out from under me and picking me up. As Edward ran, I watched Rosalie's small frame knock Emmett into the shelves. They were fighting when I felt the cold air on my skin. We arrived at the Cullen's and Alice immediately pulled me with her, Carlisle, and Esme to the Mercedes. I couldn't take this. I wasn't going to be treated like a rag doll.

"Stop!" I was yelling, so everyone looked to me. "What is going on? Tell me now or I'm not going anywhere!" They looked around and Alice took a breath.

"I saw one of us killing people, so we went hunting more. Emmett voted to watch you, so we figured he would be all right with you. Apparently he hadn't been hunting when he was supposed to, so he was growing weary. He killed those people, breaking the treaty, and now the wolves are coming after us. Edward is staying behind to try and slow them down and--" that was all I needed to hear.

"No" They looked at me and frowned. "I'm not leaving Edward. I'm staying behind with him."

Edward spoke now. "Bella you can't. I'm not putting you in danger like that."

"But you'll willingly put your self in danger? How is that right? I don't care. I'm staying." I turned to Alice.

"Please, I want you to be OK." She looked to Edward. I didn't see, but he nodded and she pecked me on the cheek and drove off with the others. Emmett and Rosalie, I learned, had already left, straight from the store.

I kissed Edward and whispered "I love you." He smiled and we faced the woods as a large russet-colored wolf stepped out from the brush.

A/N: Well? Review already!  
rotfl,  
-dmsldejection


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: Please don't be pissed at me. One, this is the last chapter. Two, you won't get any new stories for at least a week; I'm going out of town. Three, if you remember correctly from the previous chapter, there's about to be a fight. I suck at fight scenes. Just warning you. I'm going to be switching POV's a lot here too so make sure you keep up. Don't have very high hopes for this. I hope it's... acceptable. Is that the wrong word? I don't know. Either way, I really, really want to know if you enjoyed this chapter once you read it. I am leaving on the 20th. But I have a mid-morning flight, so I will be on for an hour or so tops that day. I hope for the sake of my sanity that you can get most of your comments in before then.**

**Thanks,**

**dsmldejection**

_BPOV_

Edward moved me over to a nearby tree and kissed me, this time on the forehead.

"Stay here." I nodded and he appeared in front of Jacob once more.

_EPOV_

Jacob's thoughts were filled with hate. "You finally screwed up, leech. I finally get to rip you to shreds. You don't know how much I'll enjoy this." His jowls pulled back against his skull as he flashed an ominous looking wolf-smile. I heard Bella shudder and sob. I turned to her to see her sunken to the ground and gasping for air. Looking back I saw Jacob crouched in a challenging stance and circling me. I moved backward to keep him from getting between me and my Bella. He noticed this and I saw his eyes narrow as he growled. I wasn't afraid at all. Bella on the other hand had never seen him in his wolf form. And knowing she was in danger would not help her situation.

Confused from my own thoughts, I missed Jacob's maneuver to place himself between Bella and I. I snarled at him and threw a reassuring glance to Bella.

_BPOV_

Jacob moved between me and Edward. Why was Jacob doing this to himself? I couldn't bear to see him get hurt. I knew he didn't have a chance against Edward. I had seen him in action. He was deadly. I mentally told Jacob to leave. For his sake. But I know it wouldn't help. I looked back to Edward who smiled. He nodded and turned back to Jacob.

_EPOV_

I started the circling again as Jacob stared at me with hate filled eyes. I felt sorry for him because he loved someone he couldn't have. I hoped he would just leave for Bella's sake. I didn't want to make her watch me kill her best friend. He lunged at me and I pounced out of the way, seeing his plan in his head. He growled and ran back towards me. A few times he got his mouth around an arm or a leg, but I shook him off, usually into a tree. Looking him over I saw he had a large gash in the side of his abdomen. I could feel Bella getting nauseous from the sight of it. Our waltz went on for what seemed like forever. Even for me. At one point I saw Bella pass out from the drama of it. I was glad she wouldn't see me finish Black off.

I lost myself in her once again. This time, I didn't compose myself in time. Jacob ran head on into me from 30 feet away and sent me flying backwards. I was overcome with anger from him blind sighting me. Suddenly I remembered the direction I was heading in. The house was to my left and I remembered I had placed Bella on the right side of the driveway. I was going to land right on top of her. Jacob had noticed as well, I assumed. He rushed back towards me, trying to reach her before I did. But he had hit me too hard. I was flying too fast. I wiggled in the air trying to slow myself down, to my dismay I was helpless. I heard a sickening crunch behind my back, as I smelled her warm blood seep through my clothing. I looked in horror to her crushed body. I rolled to my knees and held her hand in mine. Her pulse was slow and worsening. I cursed and turned to growl at Jacob. He looked to me in horror for what he had just done.

"Do you see! Do you see what you have caused! Why would you do this?" Sobs racked through my chest as I longed for her to look at me one last time. I stood and lunged at him. I was pulling no punches now. I had him pinned to the ground and I was punching him in the muzzle. He phased back as I saw blood run from the corner of his mouth. I stood from his lifeless body and turned to my Bella. Her heart had long since stopped now. It was too late now to even try changing her. Sobs ran through me again. I left Bella with a kiss on her cheek, not moving her or saying a word.

I ran to Denali where we all were supposed to meet. I didn't call so they were all very excited when they saw me. Little did they know I was coming to say good bye again. I knew it wasn't what _she _would want. And I knew it would put my family through an admitted amount of pain. But it couldn't stand up to my pain. It hurt to live. It hurt to breathe. And it hurt to think. When I heard the voices in my head, for the first time I found myself huddled on the ground, clutching my head and begging for it to stop. I needed this to end. I stepped in to see my family. I did not tell them where I was going. I assured them I wouldn't crawl back into my 'hole' as they called it. I wasn't. I was going to where I always wanted to be. With my Bella. Forever. Alice knew this. She must have seen my decision. To this day I'm not sure why she didn't stop me. I was forever grateful for this final favor.

This time they couldn't stop me. I wouldn't let them. I would skip the step of asking for my death this time. I ended up attacking the guard. I was dragged to Aro's presence, gasping from the pain of Jane's peculiar power. Thoughts of Bella answered my calls of pain. I smiled when dropped to his feet, and Aro forced me to explain. I talked through heavy sobs, explaining my situation and asking for death. He said that all though he wished not to disappoint Carlisle, that I had attacked the guard and he had no choice. I thanked him before he had the chance to apologize. He didn't know how happy this made me feel. I was finally going to see her again. My heart rejoiced as I pictured her luscious scent and her beautiful eyes.

I lived a life I was proud to say was a success. I found love and followed her to the grave.

To Bella. To _my_ Bella.

**The End**

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I'm crying here. Anyone else? I guess it probably sounds better to me. Oh well, I thought it was a success. Let me know!**

**-dsmldejection **


	9. Author's Note!

**A/N:**

Hey guys, it's your favorite writer dsmldejection here again! I know, that was a little big headed, but I figure I deserve a little schmoozing seeing as I'm here updating.

The important news is, I'm going to start working on another work! It's probably going to be the one who is advertized on the poll on my page!

Obviously, the story will have to develop in a chapter or two before the actual problems talked about arise, so you still have a chance to get in a vote! So far, losing her sense of smell is winning, and I'm very happy about that. I'd love to do something so... so interestingly unique in my mind.

So go vote! I'll take down the poll once it comes time that I have to write that part.

Put me on author alert if you already haven't! That's the only way you'll see when I come out with a new story!

Hope to see you at the new story!

-dsmldejection


End file.
